


Chrysalis

by rocketgills



Series: Alicization Alternative [1]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketgills/pseuds/rocketgills
Summary: Kirito's first day as a lost child of Vector from Eugeo's point of view. Also, an alternative story.





	Chrysalis

Eugeo opened his eyes to the sound of grass rustling in the wind, light and unsure footsteps, and the sun gently caressing his face.

 

_Footsteps? No one visits me._

 

He sat up, unsure but unafraid of any danger. Attacking other humans with malicious intent violated the index after all.

A boy, maybe a little older than him, maybe the same age.

 

Their eyes met.

 

“Hello…?”

The stranger looked startled and a little pale, his left hand gripping his gut unsurely.

“Are you hurt?”

The question seemed to jolt the dark haired boy out of his thoughts and he loosened his grip, casually smoothing the wrinkles from his tunic.

“Oh, um...no...I...I think I'm lost?”

“Lost? Where are you from?”

“I…”

 

The pause was telling in Eugeo's opinion. Either he didn't or couldn't share, or didn't know.

Eugeo stood up and took a few small steps forward.

“What's your name? I'm Eugeo.”

“K-kirito. I'm Kirito.”

 

_Progress!_

 

“I don't know where I'm from...I just...woke up in the forest and you were the person I found, and-and-”

His new acquaintance had started the sentence strong but by the end his voice wavered, his words stuttered. Eugeo couldn't help himself when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't worry, everything will be ok.”

Kirito looked stricken.

 

_Really, what happened to you?_

 

“But wow I've never met a lost child of Vector before!”

 

After talking and watching Eugeo work, and time for Kirito to gather himself, Eugeo took him back to the village. He was sure Kirito could feel his anxiety from a mile away from being anywhere near Alice’s sister but...well he was more important than Eugeo's hangups.

 

“Everything will be fine,” is how he had reassured Kirito but by the time he made it home he was unsure if he was reassuring himself or Kirito.

 

Kirito was at the church he would get settled in and he would make friends easily in Rulid.

 

Eugeo would be alone again.

 

That was fine. The thought didn't bother him too much. At least that's what he believed. He had felt comfortable talking to someone for an afternoon, he was able to be himself. It was more than he deserved and he would cherish it for a long time, possibly forever, and get some sleep before going to pick up Kirito in the morning to show him Rulid.

 

Morning came quickly.

 

The sun rose and with it, Eugeo.

 

His dark thoughts aside, he felt refreshed. Human contact was good he supposed. He washed, dressed, and readied himself for the day.

 

The walk to the church was quiet, the sky was cloudy, and he felt in tune with the world because of it.

He had told Kirito he would wait for him outside after he had breakfast with the sisters but really what was taking him so long.

He closed his eyes for a minute.

 

“Eugeo! Sorry!”

 

He opened his eyes to an unkempt Kirito, tunic not tied properly and shoes loose on his feet.

 

Eugeo laughed. It was short but a little loud and it gave Kirito pause. He stared.

“Well I guess we know one thing about you!”

“Huh?”

“You are not a morning person.”

Kirito made a sad attempt at running his fingers through his hair and Eugeo let out another tiny laugh.

Kirito shot him a tiny smile, “So you do laugh. And here I thought you were my super serious mentor”

Eugeo felt a bit embarrassed and unsettled at the attention and quickly changed the topic, “Let's go, I can't believe how much you've pushed our schedule!”

 

He turned, walking ahead of Kirito, but couldn't help the small smile on his face.

 

They'd barely gotten through going over where the well was, which animals were strays, and which were protectors before he saw Kirito's eyes inexplicably drawn to the tiny training grounds. There were just a few rudimentary things. Wood, wooden swords, more wood. There wasn't really anything to fight in Rulid and only a few with the Calling of swordsman. Even then they were unsure what their goal was.

 

“Want to take a look? I know you didn't really get a chance yesterday.”

 

Kirito frowned and gave a tiny nod. Eugeo didn't like the expression.

 

“Well there's not much. There's training swords and…” Eugeo squinted, scanning the area,  “a dummy. Kind of. You can probably…”

 

He trailed off as he turned to find Kirito already holding a sword.

 

Eugeo stepped to the side and gave Kirito space. Clearly he knew what to do.

 

_Lost child of Vector, huh?_

 

At first glance Kirito looked very small, and honestly a bit delicate. But with his sword in hand, even facing a fake target, Eugeo couldn't deny there was something about him.

 

Kirito took a deep breath.

 

As he released it the training sword began to glow a bright red.

 

He lowered his center closer to the ground and moved forward, only to stumble, light shattering into the air and leaving a bewildered Kirito behind.

 

“What…”

 

Eugeo couldn't help the snort that escaped his mouth but he didn't laugh.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Come on, we still have time before I have to go visit the demon.”

 

“The demon?”

 

“That tree I was cutting yesterday, The Gigas tree. It's so big it sucks the life from everything around it. So, the demon. ”

 

Kirito gently placed the sword back on the rack and followed Eugeo back towards their path.

 

Sometimes in moments of silence, when the air was still, when the other villagers were mostly quiet around him, when he didn't have anything to do?  He felt just like that tree, like his existence itself was too much for the world and like every moment he continued to draw breath removed something precious from the world.

 

He showed Kirito the rest of their tiny village, explained the Callings of those they spotted, and watching as the other boy seemed to admire the most minuscule things. He would do well, however he decided to slot himself into their village. He could tell the villagers would love him as well. And Eugeo would go back to his routine.

 

For some reason he didn't feel like a demon tree that morning. He would treasure today as well.

 

Eugeo found his hand clenched in his tunic as they neared the gate. A bad habit.

 

Soon he would be alone again.

 

He suddenly stopped.

 

“Eugeo?”

 

“It's time for me to go do my calling, you don't have to come or you can...or you can go back to the church. You can do whatever, just...I don't want you to think you _have_ to hang around me or anything like that…but..”

 

Kirito looked startled, worried, and a little amused all at once.

 

“I think I'm going to stick with you Eugeo… if you don't mind me being around? I… know we just met yesterday but I feel comfortable around you and I'm not sure why but--”

 

He suddenly stopped talking.

 

_Was something wrong?_

 

“Kirito?”

 

Kirito hesitated as he stepped forward, lightly touching the tips of his fingers to Eugeo's wrist. Eugeo felt strange, he hadn't felt such a gentle touch in over five years. He wanted to go home and sleep.

 

“Eugeo, what's wrong? You’re...you're crying, did I do something bad?

 

_Crying?_

 

Eugeo reached a hand up, hastily wiping away the tears that had begun to escape from his eyes.

 

“Huh? That's weird,  I….I…”

 

Why was he crying now, he hadn't cried in front of anyone but Gigas in years, but hearing that someone he just met simply wanted to stay with him, even if it only lasted for the day.

 

“S-sorry, I'm sorry Kirito-”

 

Kirito smoothed the hand that was gently holding his wrist up his arm, looking extremely determined, “This is probably weird and I know we just met but can I hug you?”

 

Eugeo was so so embarrassed. He nodded, one hand still covering his face.

 

Kirito's arms felt gentle around his torso and the warmth in a way made the crying worse.

 

“It's okay…” Kirito's voice sounded strained and it must be hard, waking up and not knowing where or who you were supposed to be or what was going to happen to you. “It's okay,” he repeated and Eugeo wrapped his arms around Kirito, who tightened his hold in response.

 

The two stayed like that for a minute as Eugeo calmed down. When they let go, Kirito's eyes were a little puffy, and Eugeo's face was red.

 

“W-we should get going.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Eugeo would treasure every second.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot elements and how things happen will be slightly different. This is Alicization Alternative, by an anime viewer. The timeline will be spread out longer than canon. No LN spoilers here! Let me know what you think!


End file.
